Def Cut
Def Cut (* 21. Oktober 1977 in Basel als Goran Bacic) ist ein international bekannter Schweizer DJ und Musikproduzent. Seine Platten wurden auch in Japan, den USA oder England veröffentlicht. Biografie Bevor Def Cut 1996 seine erste Maxi On The Run zusammen mit DJ Jones in Eigenregie herausbrachte, produzierte er die Musik für mehrere Breakdance-Crews wie „Basel City Attack“ oder „Rockin’ till Death“. Über einen Freund gelangte On the Run zu MZEE Records in Köln und Zeb.Roc.Ski nahm daraufhin den Track The Future 1998 in die erste "Battle of the Year"-Compilation auf. Es folgen weitere Compilation-Beiträge und eine größere Tour und 1999 schließlich sein Debütalbum Return to Burn, welches international Anerkennung fand und ihm europaweit Auftritte verschaffte. Für die Battle of the Year 2000 produzierte Def Cut den Titelsong, der häufig auf den Schweizer Musiksendern lief und ihm bei den Schweizer Hip Hop Awards den zweiten Platz einbrachte. Sein erstes Album Return to Burn wurde im Sommer 2001 über Bomb Records auch in den USA veröffentlicht und sein Album Street Level erschien im Dezember 2001 in Japan. DJ Def Cut tritt europaweit auf, z. B. beim Festival Transmusicales in Rennes/ Frankreich, als DJ auf der Battle of the Year, als Tour-DJ von Spooman und Toni L oder in Breakbeat-Clubs in Zagreb, Belgrad, London und Mailand. 2010 hat sich Def Cut vom Deutschen Label MZEE Records getrennt und veröffentlicht seither seine Tracks digital über seine eigenen Labels "Win The Crowd Records" und "DCP". Diskografie Vinyl/CD: * 1997 On The Run (Maxi) * 1998 Return to Burn (LP) * 1999 Battle Super Breaks (LP) * 2000 Battle Zone 2000 (EP) * 2001 Street Level (LP) * 2002 Street Level Remixes (EP) * 2002 Love for the Street (Maxi) * 2002 First Strike (LP) * 2002 Bring The Beats Back (LP) * 2003 Bring The Beats Back II (LP) * 2003 Party Kings (Maxi) * 2003 Oldschool Megamix (EP) * 2005 The Joint (EP) * 2009 Keep it Raw (LP) Digital: * 2005 Veni Vidi Vici - Instrumentals (LP) * 2010 Absolut - Instrumentals (LP) * 2010 Beat Dictionary Vol. 1 (LP) * 2010 Beat Dictionary Vol. 2 (LP) * 2010 Start it Like This (EP) * 2010 Off and On feat. Cora E - Terrabyte (Single) * 2010 Hypnotic Robotic - Terrabyte (Single) * 2011 Scratch FX Vol. 1 (Single) * 2011 Ah Yeah feat. Selim (Single) * 2011 Bad Man (Single) * 2012 Tremendous feat. DJ Cted (Single) * 2012 Lio feat. DJ Cred (Single) * 2012 Ain't No Mountain High (Single) * 2012 Ninety Five (Single) * 2012 Crowd Reaction (Single) * 2012 Break Down (EP) * 2013 Rudeboy Shaker (Single) * 2013 Here Comes The Bass (Single) * 2014 Beat Dictionary Vol. 3 (LP) * 2014 Beat Dictionary Vol. 4 (LP) * 2014 Scratch FX Vol. 2 (Single) * 2014 Glorious B-Boy Tunes feat. DJ EKIM (LP) * 2014 Gasoline (Single) * 2014 Masterpiece (LP) Mixtapes: * 1999 First Strike * 2001 Rap Joints 1 * 2002 Second Strike * 2005 The Realness * 2009 Lover Soul * 2010 Battle of The East * 2012 Breakers Boutique Weitere Produktionen: * 2001 Spooman - Brennsprit (zwei Tracks) * 2002 Zora - Rapfan * 2002 Shyle - Esprit de Family * 2002 Taz - Introspektrum (zwei Tracks) * 2003 Greis - Eis (zwei Tracks) * 2003 Greis EP (ein Track) * 2003 Sound Kolonee EP (vier Tracks) * 2003 Tafs LP (zwei Tracks) * 2004 Dynamic Duo LP (ganzes Album) * 2005 Spooman LP (ganzes Album) * 2005 PVP EP (ein Track) * 2006 Fratelli B EP (drei Tracks) * 2006 Toni L - Der Zug Rollt (vier Tracks) * 2010 Zako - Su di me (ganzes Album) * 2012 Alen - Am Start (Single) * 2013 Toni L - Tornado * 2013 Toni der Assi - HDF Special: geh wählen! Aggro TV Remixes: * Slimboy - Beautiful Baby * Zeb Roc Ski - On The Run * Toni L - Sind wir Gäste? * Cancer - Over and Out Compilation-Beiträge: * 1998 Battle of the Year * 1999 Sound of MZEE 2 * 1999 Into the Groove Vol. 31 * 2002 Strictly B-Boy Breaks 1 * 2003 Strictly B-Boy Breaks 2 * 2004 Strictly B-Boy Breaks 3 Auszeichnungen/ Titel * 1997 3. Platz DMC DJ- Contest im Roxy Zürich, Schweiz. * 1998 vier von fünf möglichen Sternen für „Return to Burn“ des Forecast Magazins in der September Ausgabe. * 2000 drei Wochen Lang Nr.1 mit dem Videoclip Battle Zone 2000, bei den Swizz Coke Charts. * 2001 2. Platz Swiss Hip Hop Awards - Bester Produzent. * 2001 Final- DJ bei der Battle Of The Year Schweiz. * 2002 Produzent der Tanzformation Sixfold, die mit Def Cuts Musik Deutscher Meister in Hip Hop Dance wurden * 2002 "Godfather of Breaks" – Juice Magazin. * 2003 Platte des Monats - Juice Magazine, November Ausgabe. * 2003 Produzent der Break Dance Gruppe „Rockin’ till Death“, welche im Juni 2003 mit Def Cuts Musik Süddeutscher Breakdance Meister wurde. * 2003 Bester Europäischer Breakdance- Musikproduzent, Television Belgrad. * 2006 Spooman & Def Cut Hold the Line: Bester Schweizer Videoclip 2005 * 2012 Ausgezeichnet mit der "Goldene Schallplatte" für besondere Leistungen * 2012 8 Wochen in der Top 10 der Tuborg Club Charts mit dem Song "Ain't No Mountain High" Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Rapper (Schweiz) Kategorie:Produzent Kategorie:Produzent (Schweiz)